Skye
by Will -XCS
Summary: A recently evolved Umbreon loses everything he has, from one horrible life to a perhaps better one. If only he can survive, perhaps there's a light at the edge of the darkness. A one-shot that I might extend.


**Skye**  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon though I may or may not wish I did.

**Prologue**

How would you live if, for your entire existence, you were picked on by one of the ones who should protect you in life? Those who you, in essence, are a part of... I never understood why he was like this, always knocking me about with that sharpened leafy tail or whipping me with vines whenever he felt the urge to. _Urges, _haha yeah that's definitely the word to call it, not like it matters to me anymore, or to anyone else. The other one that _should_ have protected me, my mother, was next to useless. She was always siding with him— turning a blind eye when he attacked me. Although she didn't hurt me like he did, it still hurt to know that she didn't feel like trying. Then again, it wasn't like she could do anything to help, even if she _did _say something. She'd probably get hurt, or worse...

Question now was: did I even care?

It's been barely a year since I was born; and already I have to learn to fend for myself. All the while I'd have to try and avoid the pain that would be inflicted by my father. Whenever I could, I'd sneak out to find food, the scraps they fed me were never enough, and I got used to eating berries.

The few times I'd had meat was when my "friends" and I went hunting out in the forest, if you could even call them that. We were more like acquaintances that watched over one another than friends, though, and it was a mutually beneficial relationship. Of course, my group of acquaintances wasn't all that stable, either: A Poochyena named Ralph, a Starly named Star, a Weavile named Claw, and his female Sneasel "friend" Scythe. They had _such _original names, I know, but they were all I had.

We each had our own problems, and we dealt with them by ourselves. Of course, when we were together, we tried to enjoy the time we had without letting our desolate lives get in the way.

We _could _try right? Try to escape our problems in life, to get away from it all. We all have to face our problems someday — and one day — I'll be strong enough to take him down. One day, he'll have hell to face... One day...

**Nine Months Later...**  
_- Morning -_  
As I awoke, an acrid stench— one with which I was all too familiar— assaulted me. I knew it from hunting with my friends, but it smelled differently this morning. It seemed touched with something familiar— the scent of not species, but kin. I got to my feet and looked around quickly, but there wasn't much to see inside the den: just two nests of grasses and twigs in the corner farthest from me, and another near the mouth of the cave. Usually this was to stop me from sneaking out, but seeing as neither of my parents were there it didn't do much good.

Silently, as I'd usually do every morning, I moved to the entrance and peeked outside. The sun was just barely rising above the Cornet Mountains in the distance casting a soft golden light into the sky. Looking in the other direction was the rubble of an ancient human structure, something that some of the older one's called a Chateau. Apparently it used to be a home for the wealthy in the past, but now it was nothing but a pile stones and wood.

The smell of blood grew stronger as I took another sniff of the air. It seemed to be coming from the direction of the small worn down path that branched off to nearly everywhere within Eterna. As I crept closer and closer to the smell it became more and more familiar. I was now certain it was my father or mother.

I stopped at the edge of a clearing and poked my head through the tall grass that was there. A body lay in the clearing with my father standing over it. I had a horrible suspicion that I knew who it was. I drew closer and closer until I was right behind him. A Vaporeon lay on the ground with a bloody gash across her side. Eyes wide open staring at him. My mother was dead...  
"What're you doing here!" scream a voice.

My father had seen me, the thoughts of what he'd do to me froze me to the spot. He took one step towards me and then... I bolted. Running faster then I'd ever done in my life, branches and thorns tore at me as I charged through the forest. I ran for what seemed like hours, finally breaking through the tree line and stopping a lake's edge.

I dipped a paw into the lake and splashed some of the water on my face. I closed my eyes and let the water run down my fur. Shaking myself off I gazed into the water. I looked like a typical Eevee with tan brown fur, light cream colored neck fur, as well as on the tip of my tail. My ears were long and big with darker brown on the interior. Only thing that was different about me were my dark azure eyes. A bit of a darker blue then the sky was, well maybe they could be called sky blue.

A ripple of water disturbed me from my thinking. I looked up slowly to the other side of the lake, where something, someone unexpected stood, another Eevee. She seemed to be a female by the careful grooming of fur around her neck and head. What surprised me most wasn't that she was an Eevee, but that her eyes were the same color as mine. A true sky blue... I gazed deeply into her eyes, they were so kind looking, so innocent. She in turn looked at me and we stood staring at each other for what seemed like ages. Well until I shouted out "You're cute..." accidentally. Her cheeks flushed a light pink for a moment just as she turned and ran.

I stood there for a moment or two before I realized what I said and mentally beat myself up while bolting towards the other side of the lake. Continuing from there I looked around for any kind of trail she could had left. Towards one side some bushes were pushed apart and past them were some broken twigs and crushed leaves. As I couldn't see her in the distance I decided to just run in that direction as fast as I could and catch up. Trees and bushes flying past me as I went for my second run of the day. I guess I should've been a bit slower as less then ten minutes after I chased after this girl there was a deep ditch that could've been a ravine. As I tried to skid to a stop I knew it wouldn't be enough and so I went from chasing a cute girl to falling into a ravine and slamming head first into a wall. My last thought being "Why, just why..." before I black out.

_- Midnight -_  
There's darkness all around, nothing at all. Sudden pain then comes forth blazing across my side. A shadow looms in front of me. As I open my eyes the darkness fades way. A dark green shadow stands before me, and then it's gone again. There's a sudden blur of green and a flash of pain yet again. My right eye goes dark as I fall to the ground. This is it, the last chance I'll get, my only chance to face him. I'm disoriented, a feeling deep within comes forth from within. I accept the darkness... Let it come forth, and burst free. A flash of white light shines and fades replaced by a reddish glow. I accept the hate... Let it come forth, and burst free. A dark purplish sphere of energy shoots outwards as I hear a scream shouting my name. I accept the pain... Let it come forth, and burst free...

A paw tries to reach through the haze of purple and is instantly torn apart within the maelstrom. A scream of the hate within him comes free, the pain growing stronger, and finally his hate for the world. For me. I was his only tie to my mother. He is the only tie to my past. A second scream joins his. He trembles beneath my glare, holding a bloodied foreleg that ended at nothing.

The purple energy ripples and fades way as I look at him again sadly. Darkness is not the answer. Pain should be accepted but not forgotten. Hate should give way to Love. The last of the energy fades away and then he lunges suddenly. I will never forgive him and yet here I am. I already have forgiven. My mind is blank as another scream pierces the night as blood pours from his skin; veins, muscles, and nerves tearing themselves apart. A small voice whimpers, coming from some bushes. The screams stop and the night is silent yet again. An unmoving body lies in a puddle of red, reflecting off a soft red glow. I fall to the ground and close my left eye, finally letting myself rest.

The Darkness slowly closes in on me. My pain is nothing... It all fades away eventually. And my hate is replaced by pity for the life we could have lived... The three of us. It's all gone now, they're both dead. Rationality gives way to nothingness. Darkness all consuming as before. It draws closer and closer. I know I shouldn't let it consume me but there is nothing left to stop it, to stop me...

A soft voice sounds in the distance

_Am I your flame that shines in the dark?  
__Standing tall against the pain that's within your heart  
__Do you see no reason to continue to believe?  
__Just promise me that you'll only sleep_

The Darkness slowly fades away as Lyte takes it's place. I drift off again not towards darkness, but towards rest. Everything continues fading way as I hear a voice say  
"You are too..."

And then nothingness...

_Open your eyes  
__See that I'm by your side  
__As it gets hard to breathe  
__Surviving in this dark sea_

_Look up past the darkness  
__Pretend that you can't resist  
__To gaze up so high  
__And higher towards Skye_

* * *

___Ut omnes initium ad decidet... Sum somniant tu_


End file.
